


Cuddling contract

by andieisawesome2, Miss17Understood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: Sasha waved bye to the fans one last time before she limped behind the curtain. Her body was screaming in pain but it was worth it, the match she just had with Nia was electrifying. “Did you hear that crowd, it was amazing!” Sasha exclaimed, Nia simply nodded before picking Sasha up bridal style.“How bad is your knee right now?” Nia asked, concern laced her voice.“Don’t worry about it too much.”“Alright goo-““But remember the rules of our contract, and if I remember correctly someone wasn’t holding back throughout the match.”





	

Sasha waved bye to the fans one last time before she limped behind the curtain. Her body was screaming in pain but it was worth it, the match she just had with Nia was electrifying. She just hoped the fans felt the same way watching it, Nia deserved more recognition than she has been getting for the last few months. Sasha hoped this feud would help give Nia more of a push, and speaking of the powerful woman. Sasha looked up to see Nia standing by the curtain, Nia gave her a smile before walking over to Sasha.

“Did you hear that crowd, it was amazing!” Sasha exclaimed, Nia simply nodded before picking Sasha up bridal style.

“How bad is your knee right now?” Nia asked, concern laced her voice.

“Don’t worry about it too much.”

“Alright goo-“

“But remember the rules of our contract, and if I remember correctly someone wasn’t holding back throughout the match.” Sasha cut in before Nia could finish her sentence. She winked at Nia who just chuckled and carried Sasha towards the locker-room she shared with Bayley.

“Alright, what do you want? An hour-long cuddle session?” Nia asked as she pushed open the door with her foot.

“And you take me out to eat when we stop at the next city.” Sasha added.

“Hmm, we are stopping in Buffalo next. I heard their wings are really good there.” Nia mused as headed towards the small couch in the room.

“I wouldn’t mind wings.” Sasha mumbles, hiding her face in the crook of Nia’s neck. Nia sat down on the couch, holding Sasha in her lap as she relaxed back.

“We will rest up here until the show ends then we can get a hotel together in Buffalo.” Nia said after a bit, Sasha shifted a bit to get comfortable.

“Perfect… You’re super soft.” Sasha mused as she closed her eyes, Nia chuckled and strokes Sasha’s hair while her other hand rubbed Sasha’s back.

“You tell me that after every match we have.” Nia mumbled.

“Well it’s the truth and you beat my ass in every match we had so far.” Sasha replied, she pouted a bit which caused Nia to laugh.

“You really do act like a little girl… sometimes.” Nia teased, which caused Sasha to yell while Nia laughed. “Calm down, people are going to think I’m hurting a kid in here or something.” Nia continued to tease.  
Sasha did her best to glare but end up smiling. “I hate you, I’m going to shower.” Sasha said and got off Nia’s lap.

“I’ll be here waiting, little girl.” Nia teased with a laugh, Sasha glared at her before grabbing a towel and heading to the showers with a smile on her face.


End file.
